Lluvia de meteoritos
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Colección de textos alrededor de 200-300 palabras de varios personajes de Lost Canvas y géneros. Todavía queda mucho por contar, reír y llorar.
1. Chapter 1

Podría definir esto como "Copos de nieve edición agosto". Mi querida Ang397 me ha propuesto 31 temas sobre los que escribir a lo largo del mes y tengo la intención de hacer cositas breves acerca de cada uno. Será sobre The Lost Canvas y, en menor medida, Legend of Sanctuary.

Espero que os gusten.

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 1: Estaciones**

Me llamo Alone. Mi vida empezó en algo semejante al invierno. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de aquellos días. Era como si mis recuerdos estuvieran enterrados bajo una gruesa capa de blanca nieve. Completamente inaccesibles. Fuera de mi alcance. No pasa nada, porque ese blanco lienzo no tardó en llenarse de color.

Todo empezó de verdad en primavera. Esa época de mi vida era una explosión de colores tan intensos y tan variados que no sabía adónde dirigir la atención. Me sentía abrumado, pero de ningún modo incómodo. Todo el mundo era una gran paleta de colores y no sabía cuáles escoger para crear mi obra. Pasaba los días jugando con Sasha y Tenma, sin ninguna preocupación. Llené mi cuaderno de dibujos dinámicos y fantasiosos.

La primavera dio paso al verano, una época más cálida y tranquila. Mi obra iba tomando forma y sentía que estaba mucho más centrado que en el pasado. Encontrar la inspiración en las pequeñas cosas y acertar en la elección de los colores me hacía feliz. Sasha ya no estaba con nosotros, pero disfrutaba de mi vida con Tenma en el orfanato. Pasamos momentos difíciles, pero el sol siempre estaba presente en el cielo de mi vida. Mi bloc pasó a albergar retratos más realistas, representaciones fieles de todo aquello que me rodeaba.

Inevitablemente llegó el otoño. Los colores con los que tan cómodo me encontraba eran cada vez más difíciles de encontrar. Las tonalidades de mis cuadros eran cada vez más apagadas y los resultados parecían cada vez más fríos. Tenma ya no estaba conmigo. Me sentía solo. Perdí la cuenta de cuántos lienzos tiré y cuántas páginas arranqué. Quería que volviera la primavera.

Pero antes de la primavera viene el invierno. Fue una época fría. Mis obras estaban desprovistas de vida. Yo mismo era un reflejo de mis dibujos. Ya no había vida en mí. Alone ya no era Alone. Era Hades.

Hades quería un invierno sin fin y yo solo quería que éste acabara.

Lo último que viví no fue el final del invierno, sino una segunda primavera, mucho más fugaz e intensa que la primera. Mi última obra fue una amistad que trascendería hasta el final de los tiempos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 2: Hello, worker**

Todos llegamos al Santuario con el mismo sueño: llegar a convertirnos en caballeros. Entrenamos constantemente con ese objetivo y algunos eventualmente lo alcanzamos. Cuando gané mi armadura del Unicornio me sentí importante, superior a mis compañeros, pero la experiencia me dice que realmente no soy más que un caballero de bronce de entre tantos. Estamos en lo más bajo de la jerarquía del Santuario, solo por encima de los aspirantes.

Soy consciente, como el resto de mis camaradas, de que no somos los más fuertes, pero no por ello somos menos importantes. Nuestro papel en la guerra puede inclinar la balanza hacia el lado de la diosa Atenea y ello nos anima a seguir dándolo todo día tras día. Tenma de Pegaso es un ejemplo de ello — me niego a pensar que es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Personalmente, no sé si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora me servirá de algo. No sé hasta qué punto tendré éxito en defender la causa por la que lucho. Ni lo sé ni lo quiero saber. Lo importante no es lo que hemos dejado atrás ni lo que nos espera en el futuro. Lo importante de verdad es vivir en el presente para rectificar los fallos del pasado y construirnos un futuro mejor y esto es algo que cualquier persona, caballero o no, puede hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 3: Alguien tiene admiradores. AU actual.**

El Cid tiene una admiradora. Posiblemente tenga más, pero sé a ciencia cierta que tiene al menos una lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a hablar con él en más de una ocasión. Y más de dos. Dejémoslo en "muchas" ya que perdí la cuenta la vez que se acercó a hablar con el caballero de Capricornio cuando íbamos a entrenar con mi sobrino Regulus.

Hace meses que una chica se cruza en nuestro camino hacia el Santuario y se dedica a hablar con El Cid. Quizás sea más correcto decir que le habla a El Cid ya que éste raramente ofrece respuestas a sus preguntas. Ese hombre sabe cómo actuar ante una situación de vida o muerte pero no sabe cómo interactuar con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Hubo una mañana en la que El Cid partió a una misión y fui yo solo al Santuario. Como siempre, ella estaba esperando al caballero de Capricornio y no pudo ocultar su decepción a ver que el que cruzaba la esquina era únicamente yo. Al ver su expresión triste, intenté animarla dándole un poco de conversación. Cuando le pregunté si realmente le gustaba mi camarada, respondió de una manera que me preocupó.

"Sí. Sé que somos rivales en el amor. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡El Cid será mío!"

¿Qué es eso de que somos rivales en el amor?

Y aún más importante, ¿qué es eso de que _todo el mundo_ lo sabe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Me he hecho una página en Facebook. Si a alguien le interesa, se llama "Crossfics". Seguramente hable de futuros fics, así que podéis pasar a curiosear, opinar y, no sé, lo que se haga en estas páginas.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Regulus de Leo!**

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 4: Desaparecer**

Hasta hace unos años vivíamos protegidos por un par de espíritus de la naturaleza. Padre e hijo vivían cerca del riachuelo, resguardándonos de los peligros del mundo. Su presencia volvía mansa a las fieras que antaño acechaban nuestros hogares. Hasta los fenómenos meteorológicos nos golpeaban con menos fuerza desde su llegada. Los aldeanos les respetábamos y procurábamos evitar las zonas del bosque que consideraban su hogar para no molestarles.

Esto cambió aquel fatídico día en que nuestra aldea fue atacada. Muchos lo perdimos todo (nuestras familias, nuestras posesiones, nuestros negocios, nuestros hogares...) y los espíritus no fueron menos. Uno de ellos,el padre, murió cumpliendo su cometido, protegiéndonos. Nunca volvimos a ver a su hijo, pero todos los aldeanos pudimos sentir su angustia y su dolor durante una buena temporada.

Algunos afirman que se retiró a algún lugar del bosque a cuidar de la tumba de su ser querido. Muchos han intentado encontrarla para hacerse con el supuesto tesoro que ésta alberga, pero nadie ha tenido éxito hasta el momento. Quienes más se han acercado al lugar juran haber sido atacados por una bestia sin nombre.

Lo que está claro es que eventualmente dejamos de sentir la presencia del joven espíritu. Simplemente desapareció un día como cualquier otro. Quizás siga entre nosotros en secreto o quizás decidió emprender un viaje para fundirse con la naturaleza. En cualquier caso, esperamos que haya logrado reencontrarse con su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 5: Juicio**

Como caballero de Virgo y hombre más cercado a Buda, estoy acostumbrado a juzgar. Mi deber es celebrar juicio tras juicio con el objetivo de proporcionar el castigo adecuado al pecado cometido por cada alma con la que me enfrento.

Juzgar a otras personas es una misión para algunos. Hay quien se dedica a ello día tras día. Conlleva una gran responsabilidad por las consecuencias que cada veredicto acarrea. Cualquier persona no tiene la actitud necesaria para ser juez, pero prácticamente todo el mundo juzga a aquellos que tienen a su alrededor continuamente.

Los seres humanos son así. Juzgan a sus semejantes, así como a sus superiores y seres inferiores a ellos. Nada ni nadie escapa a sus juicios, muchas veces sin fundamento alguno. La envidia en la mayoría de los casos proclamará al acusado como culpable de crímenes ficticios, fantásticos, casi esperpénticos.

Ni siquiera yo puedo escapar del escrutinio de los habitantes del Santuario. Generalmente soy culpable por ser ciego, extranjero y budista. ¿Mi castigo? La soledad, si es que estar alejado de seres tan simples se considera como tal. El odio por parte de algunos. El descrédito. La desconfianza. Los rumores. Las mentiras.

Es en ocasiones como estas cuando yo, Asmita, como persona que soy, no puedo evitar caer en la trampa y juzgarles, lo cual me lleva siempre a la misma pregunta.

¿Realmente merece la pena luchar por la humanidad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Permitidme recordaros que estoy en Facebook en una página llamada Crossfics. El link está en mi perfil.**

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 6:** **¡Oh, perfume cargado de nostalgia! (Baudelaire)**

Era por todos sabido que el Patriarca visitaba con frecuencia el jardín de rosas de los caballeros de Piscis. Se trataba de visitas más bien esporádicas, pero de duración lo suficientemente significativa para que se hicieran conocidas por sus caballeros.

Shion no encontraba las rosas especialmente bellas. Sí, eran hermosas, pero no por ello sentía la necesidad de ir a observarlas ocasionalmente. No le ayudaban a concentrarse mejor, ni a librarse del estrés. No le traían paz, ni le inspiraban a luchar por un amor. Nada de eso. Las rosas despertaban en él un sentimiento de nostalgia de cuando el guardián de ese jardín no era otro que el caballero de Piscis de su generación.

El que en el pasado vistió la armadura de Aries no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas cuando paseaba por el jardín, cuidadoso de no acercarse a la letal fragancia de sus flores. ¿Qué sentía Albafica de Piscis al cuidar de esas rosas? Shion sabía que afirmaba odiarlas, pero eran un vínculo que le unía a su antecesor y maestro, Lugonis de Piscis. Quizás en el fondo les tenía cierto cariño. Por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que realmente las odiara porque le recordaban a aquello que perdió por culpa de su veneno. Tal vez eran el símbolo de su soledad.

Albafica era todo un misterio que le hubiera gustado desentrañar. Pero, igual que con muchas de las incógnitas que rodeaban a los caballeros de su generación, ya jamás podrá descubrir la verdad al respecto. Esa oportunidad pasó hace muchas décadas.

Eso no significaba que Shion no disfrutara pasando un buen rato envuelto en la nostalgia cuando su deber como Patriarca se lo permitía. El jardín de rosas era solo uno de los lugares en el Santuario capaces de evocar ese sentimiento en él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Permitidme recordaros que estoy en Facebook en una página llamada Crossfics. El link está en mi perfil.**

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 7: Forgiven**

Lo siento, Alone. Perdóname. Te lo suplico, perdóname. No tengas en cuenta todos mis errores. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, te lo prometo. De pequeños me dediqué a protegerte del mundo y acabé dándome cuenta de que solo te estaba escondiendo egoístamente de él. Me marché porque quería que fueras libre. Siempre viviste a mi sombra y sentía que debías brillar. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos no eras la luz que esperaba encontrar. Eras el negro con el que pintaba mis pesadillas.

No. No eras tú. Eso era Hades. Tú seguías siendo luz. Sigues siéndolo. Nunca dejarlas de serlo. Aunque estés atrapado, sigues siendo aquella persona a la que quiero tanto. Por eso lucharé por ti. Romperé los barrotes de tu cárcel y te devolveré tu voz. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, así que no desesperes, ¿vale? Tú espera, que no te volveré a fallar.

Hades ha cometido muchos crímenes. Hades. No tú. Sé que tú sigues siendo inocente, aunque posiblemente te culpes de todo. Así que te perdonaré. Si lo que buscas es perdón, perdonado quedas. Aun si todo el mundo te señala, ¡yo te perdono! Y si el universo te da la espalda, yo jamás te echaré nada en cara. Porque sé que no matarías ni a una mosca. Porque sé que eres el ser más puro que jamás ha caminado sobre la tierra.

Lo que me pregunto es… ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme tú a mí?


	8. Chapter 8

**Permitidme recordaros que estoy en Facebook en una página llamada Crossfics. El link está en mi perfil.**

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 8: Cielo**

Ilias disfrutaba de una vida tranquila cerca de una pequeña aldea con su hijo Regulus. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás sus días como caballero, pero todavía poseía dos cosas de aquellos días. Su armadura y su fama de sabio. La diferencia era que quien alababa su sabiduría ya no eran sus camaradas, sino su hijo. Su curioso hijo, siempre cargado de preguntas infantiles que en ocasiones ni el caballero más sabio de su generación era capaz de responder.

—Papá, ¿por qué tenemos los ojos azules?—preguntó un día el pequeño—. Casi todo el mundo los tiene marrones. También he visto a muchas personas en la aldea con los ojos verdes. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Los ojos son un reflejo lo que nos rodea—respondió tras tomarse un momento para medir bien sus palabras—. Por ejemplo, nosotros tenemos los ojos del color azul del cielo, del agua de los arroyos, del mar, de la lluvia. El viento también se representa con el color azul. Representa libertad, movimiento.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros colores?

Ilias echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando ideas. Se estaba metiendo en un lío solo para no tener que admitir que no sabía algo.

—El marrón simboliza la tierra, el hogar. Las personas con ojos marrones trabajan día tras día con el objetivo de construirse y mantener su casa. De cuidar de su familia. Son gente hogareña. Representa estabilidad.

Su hijo pareció aceptar su respuesta pero aún no había acabado de saciar su curiosidad. Aún necesitaba saber qué significaba el color verde.

—El color verde es el color de las plantas que nos rodean. Ellas pueden crecer tanto en la tierra como en el agua. Las personas con ese color de ojos son iguales. Pueden vivir donde sea con tal de que se les permita vivir con tranquilidad. Claro está, el concepto de tranquilidad depende de cada uno.

El asunto quedó zanjado con esa última respuesta y el joven padre pudo relajarse de nuevo. Había días en que tenía que complementar sus conocimientos con creatividad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Permitidme recordaros que estoy en Facebook en una página llamada Crossfics. El link está en mi perfil.**

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Reto 9: Coordinación**

Era un día como otro cualquiera y, para variar, Regulus de Leo estaba entrenando en el Santuario bajo la supervisión de su tío Sísifo y de el Cid de Capricornio. Su compañero en el entrenamiento y rival en ese momento era Yato del Unicornio.

—Me alegra que estén tan coordinados—comentó el caballero de Sagitario observando cómo los más jóvenes se dedicaban a bloquear los ataques del adversario. Ninguno llegaba a golpear al otro provocando la ilusión de que cada uno era capaz de predecir los movimientos del otro.

—No lo están—le contradijo El Cid desde su derecha, mirando a los combatientes con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Ese chico no está al nivel de Regulus. Tu sobrino solo está jugando con él aprovechando su mayor velocidad. No hay compenetración.

Los dos jóvenes caballeros seguían su combate de entrenamiento, ajenos a la conversación que los dos mayores estaban teniendo.

—Es cierto que Regulus no se lo está tomando en serio—accedió Sísifo—, pero no quiere decir que esté aprovechándose de su velocidad para anticiparse a los movimientos de Yato. Creo que es compenetración pura y dura.

—Demuéstralo—le retó El Cid sin cambiar su impresión, tan impasible como de costumbre.

El caballero de la armadura alada sonrió.

—¡Hora de comer!—gritó para llamar la atención de sus camaradas.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Ambos combatientes se quedaron congelados en el mismo segundo para ir corriendo hacia el comedor sin intercambiar palabra alguna y olvidándose completamente del entrenamiento y de sus supervisores. Todo ello en perfecta sincronía.

—Esto no prueba nada—negó El Cid.

—Esto lo prueba todo—rio Sísifo, arrastrando a su compañero en la dirección hacia la que sus alumnos habían partido—. Y por eso acabo de decidir que hoy invitas tú al menú especial.


End file.
